It All Began With Chocolate
by lostmoonchild
Summary: Naruto and chocolate, not too dangerous right?  What about Naruto with chocolate and Sasuke?  My first yaoi so be light on the flames.


lostmoonchild: Okay, my muse decided to kick me in the butt with this story since I was messing around with melted chocolate yesterday trying to come up with something awesome to do when Valentine's Day rolled around again and then my muse kicked my butt and told me to write this for Naruto. So as a result of having four or five bars of melted chocolate and a muse who likes to leave me with more cases of writer's block than the doctors recommend, this story was created. I don't own Naruto or anything else associated with it so don't sue me!

It All Began With Chocolate

Sasuke Uchiha didn't hate sweets, but he didn't like them either. He simply tolerated them. So why on earth had Naruto asked Sasuke to help him make some chocolate treats to give to Gaara's sister for her birthday? Honestly, Sasuke didn't know nor did he really care although the curiousity on why exactly an emotionless guy like Gaara would be friends with an overly hyper guy like Naruto.

But then again, there was a wonder on why Naruto was making something for Gaara's sister. The blonde haired woman barely came around Konoha unless she was sent by or came with Gaara and as far as anybody knew, she wasn't coming around for either reason for quite a while. Actually, she hadn't come around for quite some time, even when she and Shikamaru started dating.

Sasuke stopped when he got to Naruto's apartment and knocked on the door. "Come on in!" Naruto called.

Muttering something about idiots, Sasuke stepped into the apartment and went into the kitchen, surprised to see Naruto mixing something up. "Dobe, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Making chocolate. Could have gone out to buy some but Temari likes the homemade kind and her being pissed on her birthday is the LAST thing anybody needs." Naruto answered. "I swear, there's got to be something in homemade chocolate that she can't taste in store bought chocolate."

"You mean Gaara and his brother?"

"Yeah. Temari won't beat Gaara with her fan but she'll beat Kankuro up without any thought about it." Naruto answered with a grin. "Trust me, that fan of hers and a guy's skull do not mix nor were they intended to mix."

Sasuke nodded a little and watched. "So why'd you want me to help you make the chocolate?" Sasuke questioned. "You know I don't like sweets."

"I know. But I figure you'd like a break from your fan club beating at your door every five minutes."

How Naruto knew what Sasuke's fan club was doing on whatever day, Sasuke didn't know. He just guessed that Sakura or somebody had been talking and Naruto overheard. But then again, Sakura had been sick for the last week or so with a nasty case of the flu so he couldn't have heard today's plan from her.

"So what exactly do I get to do?" Sasuke questioned.

"You can stir this batch of chocolate so I can get started on the white peppermint chocolate." Naruto answered.

Sasuke started at the dark chocolate and nodded a little as he took the spoon from the blond shinobi. "How'd you learn to make chocolate?" Sasuke questioned.

"Like most kids, I wanted chocolate. Unlike most kids, I couldn't get any cause no one would sell me any even if I had the money. So I started making my own chocolate." Naruto answered adding the right ingredients to make white chocolate. "It was hard at first since I didn't know where to get the ingredients but now it's a piece of cake."

They worked in silence for a while before Sasuke asked how exactly the chocolate was supposed to look when it was done. Naruto looked at the batch and nodded a little. "Ok, that one's done." Naruto said moving the dark chocolate away from the stove and putting the white chocolate in its place.

"Now what?" Sasuke asked noticing some drawings and looking at them. "These the plans for what the candy will look like?"

"Yeah. Gaara suggested that I make fan shaped chocolates this year since he and Kankuro are planning something for her. What it is, I don't know."

"Do you usually get involved with whatever they're planning?"

"Usually. For Gaara's birthday Temari and Kankuro usually have me come to visit. When that happens, I'll bring him some stuff from here." Naruto answered. "For Kankuro's birthday last year, I managed to find a puppet shaped like a girl. Temari nearly killed me for that one."

Sasuke chuckled at the image of Naruto running away from the blonde woman while Kankuro held onto the puppet for dear life. "And for Temari's birthday you're giving her chocolate." Sasuke stated.

"Hell yeah."

Sasuke watched as Naruto took some chocolate and poured it onto a plastic cutting board. He was amazed at how careful the blonde was being when making the chocolate treats. "Just the bottom of the candy. The middle will be the peppermint white chocolate," explained Naruto when he saw the confused look on Sasuke's face.

When had Naruto gotten so careful and loving when working on something? Sasuke wondered as he watched the other boy take a tooth pick and make designs with it once the base of the candy fans had cooled. On one of the candy fans, Sasuke noticed, Naruto had carved "To our sister, from Gaara, Kankuro, and Naruto" on the bottom. "She's not your sister." Sasuke stated with a knowing look.

"They sort of adopted me." Naruto answered. "After I kicked Gaara's ass and they got him home, they noticed that he was actually acting more human than before so as a result, they adopted me as a brother. So now I have a family."

Sasuke nodded a little in understanding as he stirred the white chocolate. He could faintly smell the peppermint and wondered for a minute how many times Naruto had experimented to get different tastes. Damn, he was soo tempted just to sneak a taste.

Naruto smiled a little as he watched Sasuke. He could see the temptation in the Uchiha's eyes and found it rather cute that the Uchiha was denying the temptation. "Hey, teme, why don't you try a little to see if there's too much peppermint." Naruto said knowing full well there was enough peppermint.

Sasuke grabbed a spoon and dipped it in the chocolate before putting some in his mouth. His tongue was going nuts as the tastes of the white chocolate and peppermint blended in his mouth. "Hn. There's enough." Sasuke stated when he was sure that his tongue was no longer under the assault of the tastes, his brain trying to figure out where he had tasted something like that before.

"That's good."  
Sasuke glanced over at Naruto and saw the pleased look on his face. Taking a bit more chocolate, Sasuke put the spoon in Naruto's mouth. "Taste for yourself." Sasuke stated, surprised when Naruto sucked on the spoon a little to get all the chocolate off.

Before Sasuke could stop himself, he pulled the spoon out of Naruto's mouth and claimed the blonde's lips. Instead of pulling away, Naruto responded to the kiss which surprised Sasuke. Naruto had always tried to get Sakura to go out with him even when the pink haired woman had turned him down.

The two pulled away from each other gasping slightly for air. "You made that one chocolate for me." Sasuke said remembering something from their academy days.

Naruto grinned a little before saying, "Took you long enough, teme."

"Well, this isn't going to take very long at all. I swore to myself that whoever made that one chocolate was mine and I'd make sure they knew once I learned who it was. Now that I know who it is, I'm going to tell you something. You. Are. Mine."

"Does it look like I'm complaining?"

"I didn't think you would." Sasuke stated before pulling Naruto into another kiss.

Sasuke Uchiha didn't hate sweets, but he didn't like them either. He just simply tolerated them. But once Naruto moved into his house, the smell of chocolate and other scents was something that he grew to enjoy. Sure, Sasuke didn't like some of the results of Naruto's experiments but enjoyed other results. He had been surprised when Naruto gave him some chocolates that were shaped and colored exactly like the Uchiha fan. The red, he discovered, had been cherry flavored and dyed red with food coloring while the white was plain white chocolate.

Within three months, Sasuke had helped Naruto open up a little chocolate shop. The name of the shop was Uzumaki Delights and it's specialty was family signs. When somebody asked how Naruto got started, the blonde smiles and simply answers, "It all began with chocolate."

lostmoonchild: Hehe... my muse should be happy now. The story's done and it's actually a yaoi. Okay, maybe a little bit but hey, it's my frist time writing one so if it sucks, I have an excuse so I'll just use any flames that may come to melt more chocolate to bribe my muse into giving me ideas even though my dearest brother helps provide some rather interesting ideas. So read and review, flames are accepted.


End file.
